Everything and Anything
by mayg mayg x
Summary: COMPLETED! CH. 15 UP! Jenibelle Weston is new to Tashmore Lake County and she isn't aware of the history of the town. She moves in Morton Rainey's old house and weird things begin to happen. Rated: PG-13 just to be safe
1. In the Beginning

Chapter 1: In the Beginning.  
  
/...\- Morton Rainey's own thoughts. (...)- Shooter inside Mort's head. '...'- Jenibelle's thoughts. *...*- Dreams.  
  
Don't own anything associated with Secret Window, or Morton Rainey or anything like that. (I sure do wish that I owned Johnny Depp though...)  
  
Living alone in the middle of the wilderness isn't exactly some people's ideas of luxury. But for Jenibelle Weston, it felt just right. People always thought of it to be a discomfited way to live. All of the people who populated the town in Tashmore Lake County had families and neighbors and friends. Not Jenibelle. Jeni loved living alone on the west side of Tashmore Lake, with acception of her dog, Leena.  
Jennibelle just moved to Tashmore Lake County and was not familiar with the lake and it's history. Well, the history of Tashmore Lake is more about Morton Rainey, and the murders. The first time Jeni heard about the murders, she felt intrigued. Jenibelle greatly respected Mr. Rainey and always loved his published works. She never gave it a second thought, until now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Leena aroused quickly and silently, after hearing a knock on the front door of Jeni's wonderful cabin. The dog barked a few times, letting Jenibelle that someone was at the front door. Jeni sat up in her bed and grunted. She wasn't used to getting up this early. She threw on her robe and quickly tied it around her waist. She tied her long, dark hair into a bun and headed down the stairs. She noticed the person at the front door wearing a black hat. Jenibelle opened the door. "How may I hel-," Jeni had to regain her composure, the person at the door was not only familiar to Jeni, but also familiar to the many people who saw his picture on the back jackets of their purchased books.  
"Hello, My name is Morton Rainey, and I used to live here. I was just wondering if I could, ahem, come in?" Jenibelle hurredly opened the door wider so that the author could grace her with his presence.  
"M-M-Mr. Rainey, what are you doing here?" Jeni asked, still bewildered that her favorite author had just showed up at her front door, wanting to come in.  
"I just wanted to look around at something I think I left here. I was hoping you'd be okay with it," Morton took off his hat, revealing the same aroused hairstyle, with the same blonde highlights. He smiled at Jeni, who was still surprised. flashing his braces.  
"No problem, Mr. Rainey, no problem at all. The person who sold it to me did not tell me that you had lived here previously, if so I wouldn't have touched anything that was left here," Jeni rambled on as she led him through her house.  
Morton was too busy to listen to her. He was observing his beautiful home, stroking the wood paneling, freshly installed. He glanced over to his red couch in the living room, still in the exact same place. He stood in the balcony-room. Admiring the times he would sit at his computer, thinking what next to write. The woman's computer had taken his computer's place on the desk. Chico's sofa was being occupied by another dog. "It hasn't changed a bit," He said, interrupting Jeni.  
"I also found this little thing over here, when I was spring cleaning last year, look," Jeni moved the huge dresser drawer set and showed the Secret Window he know oh-so-well.  
"Ah, yes, the little window, isn't it amazing," Mr. Rainey walks over to the window, knealing down so he can admire the view.  
"I've never been around that side of the house, it looks like it was some type of garden, but I'm not that much of a gardener myself, so I never saw any reason to tend to it," Jenibelle moved the dresser back over the window.  
Morton stood silently for a moment, and he shifted uncomfortably, remembering the time he caught his wife cheating, and the time he killed her also. He saw a vision of himself, burying the bodies of his wife and her boyfriend. He shook his head to rid it of any bad memories.  
"Would you like something to eat or to drink?" Jeni asked, already heading downstairs.  
"I would love something, thank-you," Morton followed her downstairs, containing his thoughts.  
Jeni busied herself with food while Mort sat himself at the old wooden table. "I hope you like corn on the cob, because it is my favorite food," Jeni said, throwing some ears into the boiling pot on the stove. She then sat down and focused her attention on the author's face. She was still stunned that he was sitting there in front of her.  
"I love corn."  
"So, how come you moved out of this gorgeous place?" Jenibelle asked.  
"I didn't get your name," Mort said politley before he answered.  
"Jenibelle."  
"Well, Jenibelle, I was accused of murdering my ex-wife and her boyfriend and two other people. I was found innocent, but I was so harrassed by townspeople that I decided to leave here and move to Pennsylvania," Morton sighed.  
"Mr. Rainey--," Jeni began, but Morton cut her off.  
"Call me Mort, please."  
"Mort," Jeni felt very uncomfortable calling Mr. Rainey by his first name, but she did, since he requested it. "Why don't you move back, since it's been so long?"  
"People still stare at me while I'm driving down the road. Thay still tell their children the rumors about me, not knowing how genuinely sane I am," Mort laughed, and Jeni laughed with him.  
The water for the corn was boiling, so Jeni got up and drained it. She poured the corn into a bowl and placed it in front of Mort. She then retrived two butter knives along with plates.  
Mort dug into the bowl and grabbed an ear, he smeared butter on it and took a great huge bite out of it. Jeni was amazed by all of this. So, she copied him. Smearing the butter and taking huge bites. Mort was amused by her behavior. He was starting to feel a thing for her. But he blocked it out.  
(Golly, Mr. Rainey, she's pretty good at cooking corn on the cob.) Shooter's voice said inside of his head. (Maybe you should ask her where she learned how to cook it this way.) Shooter suggested.  
Mort suddenly dropped his corn and looked intently at Jeni. "Where'd you learn how to cook this corn," Mort said in a deep southern accent. "It tastes like it just came out of Mississippi."  
Jeni was confused at the sudden change of accent, but answered nonetheless. "My momma lived in Mississippi, and I was raised there for a while. When my momma died, I moved up here to get some peace and quiet."  
Mort picked up his corn again, telling himself not to give in so easily to Shooter. My medication must not be working the same way it did. Maybe Shooter is getting stronger. I should get out of here soon.  
"Miss, I must be going now, I've got to get back to the hotel," Morton stood up but Jeni quickly retorted.  
"You could always sleep on the couch here," Jenibelle blushed."I just thought it would be more soothing to sleep somewhere you were most familar with."  
Mort looked longingly at his couch. He nodded at Jeni and she hurried into the den to grab an extra blanket and pillow for him. Mort smacked himself in the forehead. /Hopefuly I'll be okay if I can just control Shooter tonight, just for one night.\  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
I know it's not that long, but it's my first fanfic and my first chapter, so give me a break. I don't have a computer at home so I'm warning you, I might not be able to update so often. I have a lot of things coming up so it might not be updated for a while. 


	2. The Kiss

Chapter 2: The Kiss.  
  
/...\- Morton Rainey's own thoughts. (...)- Shooter inside Mort's head. '...'- Jenibelle's thoughts. *...*- Dreams.  
  
Don't own anything associated with Secret Window, or Morton Rainey or anything like that. (I sure do wish that I owned Johnny Depp though...)  
  
Living alone in the middle of the wilderness isn't exactly some people's ideas of luxury. But for Jenibelle Weston, it felt just right. People always thought of it to be a discomfited way to live. All of the people who populated the town in Tashmore Lake County had families and neighbors and friends. Not Jenibelle. Jeni loved living alone on the west side of Tashmore Lake, with acception of her dog, Leena.  
Jennibelle just moved to Tashmore Lake County and was not familiar with the lake and it's history. Well, the history of Tashmore Lake is more about Morton Rainey, and the murders. The first time Jeni heard about the murders, she felt intrigued. Jenibelle greatly respected Mr. Rainey and always loved his published works. She never gave it a second thought, until now.  
  
Jack-Sparrow-Lover- Thanks for that. I love your stories. Dawnie-7- I guess she should have an accent. Yes. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Jeni went up into her bedroom and quickly fell asleep. Leena was busy watching Mort move around the home. Mort rubbed his head a few times, he got up, laid down, got up, laid down. There was nothing that could help him fall asleep.  
He laid down again, and this time he stayed down, until seven thirty the following morning, when he was awaken by Leena's barking.  
Jenibelle made her way down the stairs and quieted Leena, there was nothing there. She cought a glimpse of Mort sleeping, or not, on the couch. She sat in front of him, watching his chest move up and down in a slow motion. She noticed the way his eyes fluttered. She couldn't help but feeling something for him. He was a very attractive man who just so happened to end up on her couch.  
Jeni pulled herself away from Mort and poured herself some orange juice from the fridge. After consuming the glass, she placed it in the sink and made her way up the stairs into the bathroom.  
Jenibelle turned on some steaming hot water for her shower. She let it run for a moment, then took off her pajamas. Jeni undid her bun and let her black hair cascade gently around her back. She stepped into the shower.  
  
After a few minutes of standing there, letting the water beat on her body, Jenibelle hears a noise. She turns off the water then calls out. "Who's there?"  
Jeni quickly steps out of the shower and hears a crash below. She wraps a towel around her and runs downstairs. She notices that Mort is standing, looking menancly at...nothing. He glares a little bit more then says. "What?" He then turns his attention to Jeni.  
"Are you okay?"  
Mort quickly turns, his expression lightened. "Uhm...just, acting out a scene from my new book."  
"Looks good," Jeni says, laughing.  
Mort then looks quickly behind him. Nothing. /Good.\  
"So, Mort, do you want some breakfast? I know this great recipe passed down from my gramma to my momma...to me. I'll gladly make you some." Jeni hurried into the kitchen, not listening to his response.  
"Sure." Mort watched her pull out some food and a frying pan. He left to go to the bathroom.  
Jeni, back in the kitchen, sighed deeply. She didn't realize that she would be this attracted to Mort. She'd have to keep him here as long as she could.  
Mort, on the other hand, was having some trouble in the bathroom. (Mr. Rainey, you should really get outta here. That little miss isn't very trustworthy. I've been keeping an eye on her, she seems to be smitten with you.) /Shut up Shooter.\ Nothing. Mort was satisfied. He got up and looked into the mirror.  
"Man, am I getting old?" He stroked his weather beaten face. He quickly washed his hands and headed downstairs.  
"Almost ready," Jenibelle said when Mort entered.  
"Smells delicous," Mort comments. He then decides to get some silverware and dishes for their breakfast and to set the table. He goes to reach for the kitche and brushed past Jeni, giving her the chills.  
'I wonder if he meant to do that?'  
/I wonder if she felt that?\  
Mort and Jeni turn at the same time, looking at each other. Jeni blushes and Mort smiles. Jenibelle turns around again.  
Jeni quickly goes back to cooking and Mort goes back to setting the table. Jeni gets done with the breakfast and sets it on the table in front of Mort. "Bon Appitete," she says, sitting down across from him.  
Mort smiles and waits until she is ready to eat to dig in this time. "So, Jenibelle, have you ever thought of writing some stories?"  
"I'm working on one now. I kind of have writer's block," Mort nods, because he understands so well.  
"I had this period of 6 months when I couldn't write a thing, I didn't know what was wrong with me," Mort says, ending the conversation.  
After a little while, Jeni got up and put their dishes into the sink. Mort got up also. /This is bold.\ Jeni set the dishes down and turned, Mort was right behind her, staring at her. She looked up at him and thier eye locked. Mort moved in closer and finally their lips touched, sending Jeni through the roof. She was exploding with emotion. Jenibelle wrapped her arms around Mort's neck, but Mort obviously didn't want to go any further. He jerked away and left Jeni standing alone in the kitchen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
This is a really short chapter...I'll update soon, like on Sunday or something. (April 25th) 


	3. Light's Out

Chapter 3: Light's Out.  
  
/...\- Morton Rainey's own thoughts.  
  
(...)- Shooter inside Mort's head.  
  
'...'- Jenibelle's thoughts.  
  
*...*- Dreams.  
  
Don't own anything associated with Secret Window, or Morton Rainey or anything like that. (I sure do wish that I owned Johnny Depp though...)  
  
Living alone in the middle of the wilderness isn't exactly some people's ideas of luxury. But for Jenibelle Weston, it felt just right. People always thought of it to be a discomfited way to live. All of the people who populated the town in Tashmore Lake County had families and neighbors and friends. Not Jenibelle. Jeni loved living alone on the west side of Tashmore Lake, with acception of her dog, Leena.  
Jennibelle just moved to Tashmore Lake County and was not familiar with the lake and it's history. Well, the history of Tashmore Lake is more about Morton Rainey, and the murders. The first time Jeni heard about the murders, she felt intrigued. Jenibelle greatly respected Mr. Rainey and always loved his published works. She never gave it a second thought, until now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
/Why? Why did I stop her? I am so stupid!\ Mort smacked himself in the head a few times, then paused. /I didn't think I would like her so much. I don't know why I like her so much.\  
Mort paced back and forth a few times in front of the red couch he slept on last night, thinking about what should hapen if...just maybe, he didn't leave Jeni. /I guess I like her...I like her a lot.\  
"Mort, I don't want things to get weird just because of what happened back there," Jeni had entered the living room and was watching Mort pace.  
"Things aren't weird, they're not weird, but I seriously must be going, I need to get back home and back to where I belong," Mort was getting exasperated and panicky.  
(Mr. Rainey, I think you've fallen in love with this girlie, haven't ya? I think you liike this one.)  
"SHUT UP SHOOTER!" Mort's voice echoed through the house, possibly the acres surrounding the house.  
"Mort, are you okay? I just think you should sit down and have something to drink, I'll be right back," Jeni quickly made her way into the kitchen.  
Morton sat on the couch with his head in his hands. He was breathing heavily and kind of panting. (Mr. Rainey, I do not see why you gotta get so upset over this. I'm just gonna kill the girl anyway and we can go back to livin' alone, the way it's supposed to be.)  
/I am not leaving her, now I'm not. Knowing that you're after her. No way man. Screw you Shooter.\  
(You've got another thing comin', Mr. Rainey. You just wait.)  
Mort felt something lift of of him. He felt more relaxed and at ease. Jenibelle returned with the drink. "This is the finest lemonade in Tashmore Lake County," Jeni said, setting the glass down on a table in front of Mort.  
"Thanks." Mort gulped down the beverage quickly then got up and headed towards the door. "I really need to get going, thank you for all-" Mort stopped dead, he just saw Shooter standing behind Jeni with a smirk on his face. Mort just shook his head and stared behing Jenibelle, making her uncomfortable.  
"Are you okay, Mort?" Jeni backed up and ran into Shooter, though she didn't know it.  
Shooter smiled and stroked her shoulder suggestively. Mort screamed and ran towards Shooter and landed on the floor.  
"MORT!" Jeni knelt next to him on the floor.  
/I just made a complete idiot out of myself.\ Mort turned on his back and looked up into Jeni's eyes. "I can't leave you here alone, you're not safe."  
Jeni nodded and helped him up, still not fully aware that Shooter is still in her presence. She laid Mort on the couch and watching him gulp down some more of his drink before falling back into a comfortable pillow.  
"I think that you need a nap, Mort, just lay down here for a while and I'll take care of everything," Jeni took his glass back into the kitchen.  
Mort closed his eyes, then opened them, then closed them again, and then let them stay closed. Then he let himself drift into an uneasy sleep.  
*(Mr. Rainey, I think that this girl is distractin' you and you need to get out of here. I'll getcha outta here if ya want. I can cause a little somethin' to happen.)  
/No Shooter, stay away from her, I'll..I'll.\ Sudenly Mort was being thrown over a cliff, and as he was falling, he felt this sensation of something joining him. His facial appearance changed, Shooter was suddenly forming as Mort.*  
"AHHHHH!" Mort sat up, sweating and breathing heavily. Jeni came downstairs wearing a sports bra and sweat pants. Mort quickly turned his head.  
"Mort!" Jeni said, then she looked down and realized what she was wearing. "Oh shit." Jeni grabbed a blanket from the back of a nearby chair and wrapped it around her like a towel.  
There were candles lit everywhere. "Why are there candles?" Mort asked.  
"The lights went out a couple of hours ago, I lit these about twenty minutes ago," Jeni said, sitting next to Mort on the couch. "Is everything okay? Everytime you wake you seem to be having some type of bad dream, or a nightmare."  
Mort nodded his head slowly, taking in everything she said. /It's not safe to stay here and keep her in anger, but, if I leave I'll still be endangering her.\  
"Mort?" Jeni waved her hand in front of his face. "Are you listening?"  
"Erm, yes. Okay," Mort grinned and this made Jeni a little bit more comfy.  
"I'm glad that you pay attention," Jeni laughed and felt someone touch her in the dark, she could see Mort's face in the candle light.  
"I want to protect you," He said. Jeni could feel his breath on her cheek. She got goosebumps. He then gently brushed her lips with his. She kissed back, harder this time. 'I'm glad I lit those candles.'  
Mort smiled in the dark, and he kissed Jeni once more before he sent her up to her bed. /Mystery drives them wild.\  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
In the morning, the candles had died down, Mort and Jeni were sleeping in seperate rooms and Leena was restless. She had heard many things that night, many things that didn't include her master. A strange man in a hat was intently staring at the two people all night. This made Leena mad and she growled a few times, which apparently made the man mad.  
"Moooortttoon," Jeni whispered downstairs. He wasn't there, this worried Jeni. 'Where could he be?' Jeni looked all over the house.  
Jenibelle opened the bathroom floor, only to find Mort there, getting into the shower, completley nude. All Mort could do is jump into the shower, hitting his knee on the sliding door and banging his head on the shower head.  
"Oh my god, Mort, are you allright?" Jeni walked farther into the bathroom.  
"I didn't know that you were awake, I figured you wouldn't mind if I showered here while you slept."  
"Not a problem, I'm going to start with breakfast," Jeni then headed downstairs. She was cooking some omlettes when she heard a knock on the door. "Be right there!"  
Jeni set fown the spatula and headed towards the front door. A man with a black hat was standing there. At the same time, Jenibelle opened the door and Mort walked out of the bathroom. "DON'T OPEN THE DOOR, JENI!"  
Shooter raised his hand, screwdriver and all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Good? Well, I'll probably update later on today since this is kind of a cliffhanger then I won't leave you guys hanging on up until next weekend when I'm back at the grandparent's. Thanks for my 3 reviews, I couldn't be happier! 


	4. Hospital Visit

Chapter 4: Hospital Visit  
  
/...\- Morton Rainey's own thoughts.  
  
(...)- Shooter inside Mort's head.  
  
'...'- Jenibelle's thoughts.  
  
*...*- Dreams.  
  
Don't own anything associated with Secret Window, or Morton Rainey or anything like that. (I sure do wish that I owned Johnny Depp though...)  
  
Living alone in the middle of the wilderness isn't exactly some people's ideas of luxury. But for Jenibelle Weston, it felt just right. People always thought of it to be a discomfited way to live. All of the people who populated the town in Tashmore Lake County had families and neighbors and friends. Not Jenibelle. Jeni loved living alone on the west side of Tashmore Lake, with acception of her dog, Leena.  
Jennibelle just moved to Tashmore Lake County and was not familiar with the lake and it's history. Well, the history of Tashmore Lake is more about Morton Rainey, and the murders. The first time Jeni heard about the murders, she felt intrigued. Jenibelle greatly respected Mr. Rainey and always loved his published works. She never gave it a second thought, until now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
The next thing Jenibelle remembered was being put into the ambulance, and seeing Mort being put into a police car. "Mort..." Jeni called out quietly, but the attentand hushed her. "Leena, may dog, where is she?"  
The attendant shook his head. "I'm sorry ma'am, she was killed," he then pressed a button on a machiene that had a little tube leading down to Jeni's arm.  
"Oh jesus," Jeni slipped into a very very heavy sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
When Jenibelle awoke, the nurse went to go fetch the doctor. Apparently it had been 3 weeks since her dog was killed, 3 weeks since Mort was taken to jail. Jeni wasn't in Tashmore Lake County anymore. She was somewhere big, like a city. She knew this because of the noise coming from the open window, flowing in with the breeze.  
The bright faux glow of the hospital room was blinding to Jeni, and very confusing. She didn't understand why she was stuck in this highly uncomfortable bed with her hair matted to her face. "What am I doing here?"  
The nurse quickly walked over to Jeni and looked at the machienes next to her bed. "Well, welcome back Jenibelle, you've been out for a while."  
"I just want to know what the hell I'm doing here?"  
"Jeni, you were assaulted by Morton Rainey. You know, the one who murdered those people. Well, anyways, you dog was killed and you got some serious head trauma from hitting your head on that table."  
Jeni rubbed her head where a white guze was present. It felt hot and sticky, nonetheless uncomfortable. "When can I leave?"  
"In about 3 or 4 days, dear. We need to get a full physical, a check- up, and some shots done before we let you go," the nurse left the room so Jeni could get some quiet.  
'I don't know why they've got Mort in jail, he's done nothing wrong, he tried to save me. Why am I wearing this stupid dress. Oh jesus. I'm so tired.'  
Jeni was coaxed into an uneasy sleep.  
*"Jenibelle, Jenibelle, are you okay missy? Mr. Rainey shurly gave you a frightening didn't he? Well, I've taken care of him for ya. Ya know, I'm from Mississippi too." Shooter stroked Jeni's hair.  
"What do you mean you've taken care of him, where is Mort?" Jeni tried to get away but she was bolted down to the hospital bed.  
"I put him away for good so he wouldn't hurt no more people. He killed your doggy. I called 911 for ya." Shooter got up and looked out of the window.  
Suddenly, Mort stormed into the room. 'Shooter and Mort were the same people' Jenibelle realized.*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Jeni got up a few hours later. She had the strangest dream. The nurse was putting on some gloves and announced that it was time for her physical, and after than she could go home.  
Jeni relutantly got up, realizing that there were no bolts on the bed, and headed towards where the nurse was standing.  
After the physical, Jeni was sent into the bathroom to retrieve the clothes let to her from the hospital. Scrubs. 'Gross,' Jeni thought as she slipped them on.  
Jenibelle left the hospital 3 weeks and 4 days after the incident. She was intent on finding out who really assaulted her and why she was having those dreams.  
Jeni finally reached her home and saw that all of the perople were gone, the place was cleaned up and there was no slobbering bundle of joy waiting for her. She walked into the house noticing that the people must've had the place cleaned up for her. Jeni headed up to the bathroom to take her first shower in about 2 weeks. The hot water was soothing for her, and Jenibelle sat, drenched in it, until it turned cold. She then left the shower and went to go put on some clean clothes.  
Jeni threw on a pair of jeans and a tightly-fitted balck t-shirt. She slipped on some white sneakers and sweat jacket and headed outside towards her beaten-up old station wagon.  
Jenibelle wanted to know what went on 3 weeks ago and the only way she could find out was to go to the source. Morton Rainey.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
This is kind of an explanation chapter. The next chapter will be really long and really good. Hopefully I can get this done before I leave for the mall. Thanks again to my 3 reviewers, I think I'm updating so fast, that the people aren't getting enough time to read and review. 


	5. Shooter and Jail Time

Chapter 5: Shooter and Jail Time  
  
/...\- Morton Rainey's own thoughts.  
  
(...)- Shooter inside Mort's head.  
  
'...'- Jenibelle's thoughts.  
  
*...*- Dreams.  
  
Don't own anything associated with Secret Window, or Morton Rainey or anything like that. (I sure do wish that I owned Johnny Depp though...)  
  
Living alone in the middle of the wilderness isn't exactly some people's ideas of luxury. But for Jenibelle Weston, it felt just right. People always thought of it to be a discomfited way to live. All of the people who populated the town in Tashmore Lake County had families and neighbors and friends. Not Jenibelle. Jeni loved living alone on the west side of Tashmore Lake, with acception of her dog, Leena.  
Jennibelle just moved to Tashmore Lake County and was not familiar with the lake and it's history. Well, the history of Tashmore Lake is more about Morton Rainey, and the murders. The first time Jeni heard about the murders, she felt intrigued. Jenibelle greatly respected Mr. Rainey and always loved his published works. She never gave it a second thought, until now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Jenibelle arrived in the Tashmore Lake County Jail around 5:00 p.m. She was unaware of the visiting hours and also unaware of what cell Mort would be in.  
Jeni walked into the receptionist room and waited for her name to be called. She read a few magazines and walked to the snack macheine for something to eat. Jeni finsished her bag of Cheetos and headed back to the waiting room.  
In about 15 more minutes, the receptionist called her name. "Jenibelle Weston."  
Jeni walked towards the barred desk and sat down. "I'm here to visit Morton Rainey." Jeni wasn't sure of what to say.  
The receptionist nodded and typed something on her computer. "Do you want a private chat or do you want to talk to him through bars?"  
Jeni was sure he was safe enough to chat to privately. "Private."  
The receptionist typed a few more things and then told Jeni. "Cell 453, please go to the pat-down first and ask for a tag."  
Jeni followed her directions and soon found out what a pat-down was. A big fat man patting you down god knows where looking for weapons. She then got her tag and headed to the private phone line thing they had set up for her and Mort.  
Jenibelle was nervous to see Morton Rainey. After all, he was the accused asaultee. "Jeni." Mort said through the reciever.  
"Mort, what happened?" Jeni was always a get down to buisness type of girl.  
"I need you to trust me, I really didnt want to get you involved,but I'm not supposed to be here," Mort cupped his hand over the phone.  
"I know, that's why I came to see you. I have been in a coma for 3 damn weeks and noone will tell me what the hell happened and why you're sitting in jail" Jeni leaned in closer to the glass.  
"I didn't kill Leena, and I most defantly didn't hurt you. That is the bottom line," Mort said.  
"I know."  
"Shooter did it," Mort looked down at his lap and then looked back up at Jeni, who was confused. "After years of therapy and counseling I've realized that I have 2 personalities. One is me, one is a man who accused me of stealing one of his stories so he could weave his way into my life and try to become me. I try to control him, but it is just getting too difficult," Mort sighed deeply, waiting for Jenibelle's reaction.  
"Split personalities, so you split personality was actually you. But not you in a sense it was Shooter," Jeni paused for a moment. "Does Shooter happen to own a big-rimmed black hat?"  
"Yes, he does."  
"The guy at the door had a big-rimmed black hat. And the day you first cam to see me you werewearing a big-rimmed hat, was that you or Shooter?"  
"Some days, I'm both, some days I can keep him bottled up inside, others I can't. It's hard to explain. Shooter is a guy from Mississippi, and he loves corn, and there isn't much more I know."  
Jeni was sincerly comfused. The bailiff walked up behind her and told her time was up. She kissed Mort through the glass and left for home.  
Jenibelle was driving on the highway towards her house when suddenly a man in a big-rimmed balck hat showed up beside her. "Miss Jeni, I believe you have a few words to say to me."  
Jeni swerved off the road and stopped in a ditch. Shooter and heself exited the vehicle and stood face to face. "You killed my dog and put an innocent man in jail."  
"Morton is not innocent, ma'am, he killed people, he kiled your doggy, and he assaulted you. I'm just good ol' Shooter. I ain't no city slicker Rainey. I'm trying to keep you away from him."  
"But Mort is just another part of you and you're just another part of him," Jeni grew unsteady and she paced around to the front of her car.  
"Mort Rainey created me when he was on vacation with his wife. I have nothing more to say, I saved you Missy and you'd better stop seeing Mr. Rainey before I finish what he started." With that, Shooter disapeared, leaving Jeni stranded alone.  
Jeni moved to the drivers side of her car and got in, she revved up the engine and got her car out of the ditch.  
She drove the rest of the way home with the interior lights on, and the high-beams balring into the darkness in front of her car.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Jenibelle slept uneasy on the red couch all night. She was uncomfortable knowing that at anytime Shooter could show up and screw with her mind. Jeni was scared because she didn't have Leena around to protect her anymore.  
Jeni got up suddenly in the middle of the night to get herself a glass of water. She retrieved one from the cupboard and turned towards the sink to fill it up.  
The glass seemed to shatter before it hit the ground. In the sink were two eyes, one blue and one brown, the same eyes that were in Leena's head 4 weeks before. Jeni backed up and ran into the kitchen table, knocking it over. She was terrified.  
Jenibelle ran upstairs and jumped into her bed, and hid underneath the covers. She heard weird things, like footsteps and voices downstairs. She heard a mirror and something else shatter and a woman's sceam, a man's scream, the sound of cars in the driveway. Then suddenly the covers were ripped off of her and she ran out of the room screaming for help and into the bathroom she went.  
"Oh god, oh god," Jeni grasped around for something to protect herself with and found a plunger. She heard a noise and looked into the mirror, the face of Shooter was smiling at her, Jeni hit the mirror as hard as she could and it shattered all over the floor. Jeni looked at it for a moment then smacked herself in the head. "That was the mirror."  
Another noise, it came from in the shower, Jeni quickly hit the shower door and it shattered. Jeni smacked herself again. "I'm paranoid."  
After she made sure nothing was in her house, Jeni went back into her room and laid back down. This time falling asleep almost immediantly and staying asleep for the rest of the night.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
There it is people, I couldn't think of anything else to write so I figured why the hey not and entertain you people with that little bit that was in the movie. Well, if I update again, you are seriously lucky. 


	6. Picking up Mort

Chapter 6: Picking up Mort.  
  
/...\- Morton Rainey's own thoughts.  
  
(...)- Shooter inside Mort's head.  
  
'...'- Jenibelle's thoughts.  
  
*...*- Dreams.  
  
Don't own anything associated with Secret Window, or Morton Rainey or anything like that. (I sure do wish that I owned Johnny Depp though...)  
  
Living alone in the middle of the wilderness isn't exactly some people's ideas of luxury. But for Jenibelle Weston, it felt just right. People always thought of it to be a discomfited way to live. All of the people who populated the town in Tashmore Lake County had families and neighbors and friends. Not Jenibelle. Jeni loved living alone on the west side of Tashmore Lake, with acception of her dog, Leena.  
Jennibelle just moved to Tashmore Lake County and was not familiar with the lake and it's history. Well, the history of Tashmore Lake is more about Morton Rainey, and the murders. The first time Jeni heard about the murders, she felt intrigued. Jenibelle greatly respected Mr. Rainey and always loved his published works. She never gave it a second thought, until now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Jenibelle awoke to the normal sounds of the wilderness on a sunny morning. Birds chirping, wind blowing, the ripples of the lake gliding towards the shore. Jeni felt as if nothing had happened. Like she never had met Mort or Shooter or been in an accident. She felt at ease. So at ease she went into the kitchen and made some corn. Jeni loved corn when she was a little girl, and she still does.  
'I don't know what was wrong with me last night but now I can't take a shower. I totally smashed the door and broke that mirror. I don't even remember what made me go off like that.' Jeni thought to herself as she ate a whole dozen corn.  
"I really have to get back to jail," Jeni thought aloud, then headed up to her bedroom to get dressed and ready to go.  
Jenibelle made her way to her car, but noticed something different about her house. She didn't know what, but it was different. She quickly started up the engine and backed out of her driveway.  
Jenibelle had been driving for about 15 mintures when the radio came on by itself. Since her car was kind of junky, this happened a lot, Jeni didn't think of it again.  
Jeni pulled into the County Jail's parking lot. Carrying her tag, Jeni made her way into the jail. "Jenibelle Weston here to see Morton Rainey, I have a tag. I want a private session," Jeni said as soon as the receptionist called her name.  
The receptionist seemed dissapointed that she couldn't ask any questions and told Jeni she knew where to go.  
Jeni then got patted-down again and went into the room with the little glass boxes and the phones.  
"Mort, Shooter was taunting me last night, he-" Mort hushed her.  
"I know, I dreamt it. I felt Shooter leaving my body last night, which meant he was going to see you. He didn't come back until the dream was over. I was so worried. He taunted me all of the time," Mort cupped his hand around the receiver.  
"You saw me go nuts and you saw him rip those blankets off of me?" Jeni was outraged. "Why didn't you stop him, Rainey, I was so scared."  
"I can't stop him, he will not stop, not unless I keep taking my meds and stay out of tight spaces. When I'm in a corner or under something, he finds the weakness in me and gets out," Mort sighed.  
"Where were you last night?"  
"Solitary confinement. I stole some extra tylenol from the lady with the cart. Stupid bitch."  
"I see," Jeni was concntrating. "How am I going to get you out of jail? I need you to help me."  
"I'm hoping that maybe if you drop the charges than..."  
"I never put up any charges against you," Jeni interupted.  
"Shooter did." Mort and Jeni sat silent for a few moments.  
"I'm going back to he D.A.'s office and dropping all of the charges, Mort, I'm going to get you out of here," Jeni said as the bailiff took her away from Mort's space.  
Jeni then got the directions to the D.A's office and went there as soon as she left the jail. She walked into the immaculate place and looked around. The secretary asked her if she needed anything. "Yes, I'd like to speak to the D.A. please."  
The secretary nodded and paged his office. The D.A. walked out a moment later.  
"Jenibelle Weston." Jeni got up and followed him to his office.  
"What can I do for you ma'am?"  
"I want to drop the charges against Morton Rainey," Jeni said quickly.  
"If you want to drop the charges, you must at least have a good reason to. I mean, this guy attacked you in your own home, and he killed your dog," The D.A. ran his fingers through his thinning gray hair.  
"He didn't assault me or kill my dog, someone else did, Mort was the one who called 911, not the other person."  
"There was no other person, only Mort," Mr. Spelling (The D.A.) said.  
"I am fully aware of what I am saying and I want to take all of the charges away, Mort should not be in jail," Jeni jumped up and leaned on Mr. Spelling's desk. "Please."  
"I can get an arraignment and take the trial off of the court's calender. But I want you to be fully aware that you cannot charge him for the same things again."  
Jeni nodded and he printed out some paperwork and asked her to sign it. Jeni did as she was told and left the office to go pick up Mort.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
"Jenibelle..." Jeni began as she entered the receptionists office once again.  
"Weston, he's filling out some paperwork and getting his belongings back."  
Jeni sat down in the waiting room, she waited a good 30 minutes when Mort finally came into her arms.  
"I missed you so much," Jeni whispered into his shoulder.  
"I've missed you too," Mort kissed her head and they both left the county jail.  
Jeni got into her car and so did Mort. "We've got to head home as soon as possible, there was something wrong iwth it when I left. I don't know what Shooter did, buthe did something and its wasn't good," Jeni said quickly while she sped up on the highway.  
"I've got a plan, and some new meds. I really think that we can do away with Shooter for good," Moprt smiled at Jeni sending a feel-good tingle through her body.  
Jeni hurried home the rest of the way and finally she pulled into the driveway.  
"My plan is to keep take the meds and don't stop, three times a day, and if Shooter gets out, we'll kill him," Mort said, realizing that if they killed Shooter, that they'd be killing him too.  
"But-" Jeni started.  
"No buts, we need to protect you from all harm, forever, whether I'm here or not."  
Jeni and Mort headed into the house where they found inscribings of SHOOTER everywhere on the new paneling. "Oh shit," Mort said, rubbing his head.  
"Has this happened before?" Jeni asked.  
"I don't know," Mort said, looking around. /Why is a magazine ripped up on the floor?\  
"Oh god, Mort, I am so scared," Jeni wrapped her arm around Mort.  
"Mr. Rainey isn't here right now, Missy, but I am, and I'm really upset that you've dropped them charges that're against Mr. Rainey." Shooter held his arm around Jeni tightly.  
"Mort, it's me, come one Mort, I love you Mort!" Jeni struggled against Shooter's grip. She looked at him but realizd it wasn't Shooter under that big black hat, it was Morton Rainey.  
"Where's Shooter?" Jeni asked, confused.  
"Right here, honey, and I'm not goin' away," Shooter dragged Jeni upsatirs to where she found the Secret Window.  
"Leave Mort alone you hick bastard!" Jeni spit in Mort, or Shooter's, face.  
"Now Missy, look what you've done, I'm not too happy about this," Shooter hit Jeni with his free hand and she ran into her desk.  
"MOOOORTOOONNN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, Jeni grabbed the lamp off of the desk and whacked Mort in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground and apparently, unconcious.  
Jeni stood over Mort for awhile until he stirred, she then grabbed the lamp again and telled, "Shooter, if that's you I'm gonna-"  
"It's m-me," Mort sat up rubbing his bleeding skull.  
"Oh god, I am so sorry, Mort. I was going to kill him,"Jeni got a damp washcloth from the bathroom and put it against Mort's forehead.  
"You should, just kill him next time he lays a hand on you, I'm sure that if you kill him while he is me, than I will still be preseved in my body and be able to oome back as me." Jeni nodded as Mort explained to her that he wouldn't take his meds and do whatever Shooter would do.  
"Isn't this going to be dangerous?" Jeni asked, worried.  
"Life is dangerous, Jenibelle, and if life weren't dangerous, then there wouldn't be any fun," Mort let Jeni's head rest on his shoulder for awhile. He then picked her up and put her in her bed, then giving in and got into bed also, wanting to watch her sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
This is it for the weekend, I am all out of creativity as you can tell by this chapter. I am so pooped. I could go take a nap. Talk to ya'll next weekend! 


	7. It's Almost Alright

Chapter 7: It's Almost Alright.  
  
/...\- Morton Rainey's own thoughts.  
  
(...)- Shooter inside Mort's head.  
  
'...'- Jenibelle's thoughts.  
  
*...*- Dreams.  
  
Don't own anything associated with Secret Window, or Morton Rainey or anything like that. (I sure do wish that I owned Johnny Depp though...)  
  
Living alone in the middle of the wilderness isn't exactly some people's ideas of luxury. But for Jenibelle Weston, it felt just right. People always thought of it to be a discomfited way to live. All of the people who populated the town in Tashmore Lake County had families and neighbors and friends. Not Jenibelle. Jeni loved living alone on the west side of Tashmore Lake, with acception of her dog, Leena.  
Jennibelle just moved to Tashmore Lake County and was not familiar with the lake and it's history. Well, the history of Tashmore Lake is more about Morton Rainey, and the murders. The first time Jeni heard about the murders, she felt intrigued. Jenibelle greatly respected Mr. Rainey and always loved his published works. She never gave it a second thought, until now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
"Jennni, Jeniiibellle," Mort hissed into Jeni's ear, she stirred, but didn't look like she wanted to get up.  
"It's too early," Jeni flipped back over.  
Jeni began wrestling with him underneath the blankets, they were both entangled. Mort suddenly pushed his head up next to Jeni's, their foreheads touching.  
He looked into her eyes, reading them. /This is it.\ "I didn't think this would ever be as good as it is," he said.  
Jeni smiled, then kissed him, pushing up against his body and pushing herself on top of him. Mort squirmed underneath her. "No, not now, this is too...not right," Jei awkwardly got up off of the bed and went into the bathroom.  
"Oh shit, the bathroom door," Jeni rubbed her forehead than causiously walked on top of the glass to the toilet.  
"Jeni, what went on last night? Or the night before for that matter?" Mort asked through the door.  
"Um, I told you, I was being taunted," Jeni sighed as she stepped back over the glass and opened the door.  
"Now now Miss Jenibelle, I was not tauntin' you, I was just provin' my point," Shooter said as Jeni walked out of the bathroom. She heard him, but couldn't see him, his voice echoed through the house.  
"Shooter, I just wanna talk," Jeni said, taking the soft side.  
"Fine, let's talk then."  
"Why are you bothering Mort, all he wants to do is to be left alone, he changed your story, what more do you want?"  
"I want just what he wants missy...you," Shooter just popped out from behind the dresser in the balcony-room and moved towards Jeni swiftly and forcibly.  
"Shooter, I ain't afraid of you," Jeni said, letting her accent out in full force.  
"Ahh, I just love that accent, sweetie," Shooter looked at Jenibelle. "Mort can't help you anymore."  
Shooter got closer and closer to Jeni. Jeni opened the dresser drawer and drew her pistol. Shooter was so close to her now. She could feel his breath on her cheek.  
He kissed her. Jeni felt overwhelming fear as she placed to pistol to his neck and pulled the trigger. Time stood still. Jeni watched as he fell to the ground and gasped for breath. She looked over him and watched him draw his last breath. Jeni held her breath, just waiting for him to come alive again. She waited for Mort.  
After a good 3 1/2 minutes, Jeni knelt down next to Mort. "Mort, I'm so sorry, I am so sorry," Jeni placd her forehead on his. He was still warm. "I know you're in there, Mort."  
Mort stirred, the bullet wound healed. The hat fell off of his head. "J-J-Jeni?" He sputtered.  
"Mort, oh Mort!" Jeni helped him up then nearly knocked him over again when she hugged him.  
"I didn't think it would work."  
"At least it is almost over," Jeni said, kissing Mort.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Short, I know, but it's not over yet. Heh. Next chapter tomorrow. I promise. I'll update around 3 times tomorrow. I might just cut this story short. 


	8. What Am I Doing Here?

Chapter 8: What Am I Doing Here?  
  
/...\- Morton Rainey's own thoughts.  
  
(...)- Shooter inside Mort's head.  
  
'...'- Jenibelle's thoughts.  
  
*...*- Dreams.  
  
Don't own anything associated with Secret Window, or Morton Rainey or anything like that. (I sure do wish that I owned Johnny Depp though...)  
  
Living alone in the middle of the wilderness isn't exactly some people's ideas of luxury. But for Jenibelle Weston, it felt just right. People always thought of it to be a discomfited way to live. All of the people who populated the town in Tashmore Lake County had families and neighbors and friends. Not Jenibelle. Jeni loved living alone on the west side of Tashmore Lake, with acception of her dog, Leena.  
Jennibelle just moved to Tashmore Lake County and was not familiar with the lake and it's history. Well, the history of Tashmore Lake is more about Morton Rainey, and the murders. The first time Jeni heard about the murders, she felt intrigued. Jenibelle greatly respected Mr. Rainey and always loved his published works. She never gave it a second thought, until now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you mean it's almost over?" Mort asked.  
"What if Shooter isn't dead?" Jeni lead him downstairs.  
"I felt that bullet, and if he isn't dead than he's a ghost or something," Mort sat down on the red couch next to Jenibelle.  
"I was so afraid that I would kill you. I thought you were dead, I did, and when Shooter kissed me..."  
"Shh, It's okay. Shooter's gone," Mort let Jeni's head rest on his shoulder for awhile until they both jumped at the sound of the phone ringing.  
Jeni picked up the reciever. "Hello?" She paused for a moment. "Hello?"  
"Who is it?" Mort took the phone from her. "If you call here again, I'm going to call the..."  
"What?" Jeni looked at Mort, his eyes were wide.  
"It's for you," Mort handed the phone over to Jeni.  
"Hello?" Jeni said into the reciever.  
"Miss Weston, we need to know where Mr Rainey is being contained. We have got a warrant for his arrest," The voice said on the other side of the phone.  
Jeni quickly hung up. Mort looked at her questionly, "Who was it?"  
Jeni stared into his eyes. "One of those, uhm, telemarketers," Jeni got up quickly. 'Warrant for his arrest, but he's been here with me the whole time.'  
"Sure," Mort smiled sweetly.  
Jeni made her way into the kitchen. She pulled out a frying pan and some eggs and bacon. 'Why? Why would Mort hurt anyone? He is so genuinly nice and...'  
Jeni heard something crash in the living room, she ran in. "Mort, are you okay?"  
Mort was picking up the table. "I'm sorry, I kicked it over," Mort blushed heavily. "So sorry.  
Jeni laughed, "It's okay." Jeni went back into the kitchen and found that the eggs were completley burnt and the bacon was shriveling up into little tiny strips of dark black meat.  
"Uhm, Mort, do you mind if we go into town to go get something to eat?" Jeni caalled from the kitchen.  
"No problem!" Mort called back.  
Jeni and Mort left the house and pulled out of the driveway. They kept in silence until they got to the small diner in town.  
"Jeni, I'm just warning you, people do now like me here..." Mort began, getting out of the car.  
"I understand, Mort," Jeni and Mort went into the diner and sat down at the table. The waitress looked at Mort uncertainly then handed him and Jeni a menu and asked what they wanted to drink.  
"I'll have a Mountain Dew," Mort said.  
"I'll have a Diet Coke," Jeni rested her elbows on the table. She noticed the waitress picking up the phone and dialing a number, she ignored it.  
Jeni and Mort sat silently as the sipped their drinks and pleasently waited for their waitress to come back.  
Suddenly a ward of police officers came through the door. Mort stood up and the cops ran over to him and hand-cuffed him. "Mr. Rainey you are under srrest of manslaughter in the 2nd degree..."  
"Mort!" Jeni yelled after him. 'Oh what have I done?'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Jeni followed the police cars over to the County Jail. She got out and followed them into the room where Mort would be questioned. She got put behind the special mirror and watched Mort.  
"Mr. Rainey, is it true that while you were in Pennsylvania, you admitted yourself into a Depressionary Hospital and at the end of your term you walked out loaded with prescribed drugs?"  
"I was diagnosed with Split Personalities," Mort stood up. "What does that have to do with it?" "Oh, nothing," The examiner said, cocking his head to the side. "Did you know that while you still lived here in Tashmore Lake County, that you were accused of killing numerous people?"  
"I was found not-guilty..."  
"What I do not understand is why you came back and why the hell you would kill another person," The examiner ran his hand through his hair and slammed his fists on the table.  
"I was with someone the whole time," Mort tried to explain.  
"Who is this someone? The girl you assaulted earlier? I don't think she'll be of much help to you."  
"Go ahead and go get her, go ask her all of these questions," Mort sat down after pacing the room.  
"We've already started," The examiner grinned. "She's already admitted to being assaulted by you and she said she dropped the charges in fear of you finishing your act."  
"That is not ture!" Mort yelled, knocking his chair over.  
"I'll be right back, sir, it seems as if your attorney has arrived.  
In the other room, Jeni sat in the cold metal chair. She was being questioned by these people. "Miss, I just want you to know that you have no reason to be afraid of Mr. Rainey, he is being put in confinement," The woman said, sitting down across from Jeni.  
"I am not afriad of Mort, he never killed those people, he didn't!"  
"He admits to having split personalities, has he shown the other personality to you before?"  
"Yes," Jeni sighed, now she can get the story out. "He can't control the personality, it's overwhelming for him."  
"Go on, when have you seen this personality?"  
"All of the time. Mort will be sleeping and suddenly he'll be awake runing around the house, trying to kill me," Jeni sighed.  
"Mort?"  
"No, his other personality, Shooter. Shooter is dead though. I killed him."  
"He's dead, but how did this happen?"  
"Mort was...in bed with me...and when we woke up he was himself, but when I went to go to the bathroom, Shooter came out."  
The woman nodded and gestured her to go on.  
"Well, I tried to get Shooter to talk to me, but he wouldn't. Shooter backed me into a dresser and I opened one of the drawers and grabbed my pistol," Jeni put her head in her hands.  
"And..."  
"And I shot him, just shot him," Jeni said.  
"And how did Rainey get out alive?"  
"The wound disappeared and he got up. I was so scared. I just wanted it to be okay, so I took him downtown for breakfast. Everyone was acting strange, I am so scared. Is Mort okay?" Jeni got up, walking up to the mirror. "I WANT TO SEE MORT, DO YOU HEAR ME, I WANT TO SEE HIM!"  
"Allright, Jenibelle, I think you've had enough for one day, I'm going to try to get permission from the District Attorney to let you go see Mort in a confined room. Just to let you know, he cannot touch you or anything unless here is a guard in the room," The woman left Jeni alone in the room.  
"Oh lord, please get me out of here!" Jeni pounded on the mirror. She threw the woman's coffee cup at it. The mirror smashed revealing people behind it discussing.  
Jeni sat down on the floor and police entered the room. They picked her up and sat her down in the chair.  
"I just want to see Mort," Jeni began retordedly.  
"He'll be here in a minute," The cop said, placing himself in the entrace to the room. Mort entered a few minutes later.  
"Oh god," Jeni jumped up and hugged him, the police tensed, and Jeni stuck her tongue out at them.  
"Are you okay?" Mort sat down with Jeni at the table.  
"I'm fine, I told these people..."  
"No talking about the questioning or I will have to escort you out," the cop said, keeping his still position.  
"Jesus, I don't know what to do Mort," Jeni put her head in her hands and sniffle.  
"It's okay, Jeni, they don't have the proof, plus they know about Shooter," Mort stroked her hair.  
"I told them," Jeni said. The cops then walked over and broke Jeni and Mort apart and led Mort ot of the room.  
"I love you, Jenibelle."  
"I love you too."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Allright, this is the 1st one today, wait for the 2nd and third, you just wait! 


	9. Mort's Past

Chapter 9: Mort's Past.  
  
/...\- Morton Rainey's own thoughts.  
  
(...)- Shooter inside Mort's head.  
  
'...'- Jenibelle's thoughts.  
  
*...*- Dreams.  
  
Don't own anything associated with Secret Window, or Morton Rainey or anything like that. (I sure do wish that I owned Johnny Depp though...)  
  
Living alone in the middle of the wilderness isn't exactly some people's ideas of luxury. But for Jenibelle Weston, it felt just right. People always thought of it to be a discomfited way to live. All of the people who populated the town in Tashmore Lake County had families and neighbors and friends. Not Jenibelle. Jeni loved living alone on the west side of Tashmore Lake, with acception of her dog, Leena.  
Jennibelle just moved to Tashmore Lake County and was not familiar with the lake and it's history. Well, the history of Tashmore Lake is more about Morton Rainey, and the murders. The first time Jeni heard about the murders, she felt intrigued. Jenibelle greatly respected Mr. Rainey and always loved his published works. She never gave it a second thought, until now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Jeni was exausted when she pulled into her driveway at home. She didn't realize that the terrible things going on would attract the Media. There were news crews and broadcasting companies everywhere, just begging to get the story out.  
Jeni qucikly made her way into her house and told everyone that they should leave and that she's got nothing to say.  
'Oh god, I wish Mort would be okay.' Jeni went up to her bathroom where the mirror and shower door were replaced and took a long hot shower.  
She got out 15 minutes later. Jeni heard a crash downstairs. "Helooo?" She quickly wrapped a robe around herself and left the bathroom.  
Jenibelle grabbed her pistol and headed downstairs. "Is there anyone in here?" Jeni called.  
Another noise sounded from the living room. Jeni went there and found a girl, about 28 years of age. "What are you doing in my home?" Jeni asked, lowering her weapon.  
The girl turned around and faced Jenibelle. "I believe you," she said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
"I worked for Mr. Rainey for many many years. He and his wife were going through a bitter divorce and he wasn't doing too good on his stories," said Mrs. Garvey.  
"And Mort showed weirdness back then too?" Jeni asked, serving Mrs. Garvey a cup of coffee.  
"Not until this older man, he wore a black preacher's hat, kept pestering him," Mrs. Garvey took a sip of her coffee.  
"John Shooter?" Jeni asked.  
"Yes, thats him!" Mrs. Garvey exclaimed.  
"Go on," Jeni persued.  
"Well, that's all I know, I didn't come back, I was too afraid," Mrs. Garvey put he head down.  
"Thanks so much for your infromation, Mrs. Garvey," Jeni got up. "Where are you staying?"  
"I don't know," Mrs. Garvey said cheerfully, picking up her purse.  
"Well, why don't you stay here?" Jeni lead Mrs. Garvey to Mort's couch and got her something to sleep on.  
"Oh boy," Mrs. Garvey said, rubbing the couch. "This was Mr. Rainey's favorite couch. He slept almost 16 hours everyday."  
"Wow," Jeni said, surprised. "Well, I must be getting to bed, you sleep well Mrs. Garvey, and please, do not hesitate to ask for anything."  
"Oh, thank you dear, goodnight," Mrs. Garvey laid back on the pillow and fell asleep.  
Jeni went back up to her room and changed into an old t-shirt, she got into bed and fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Jeni woke when the sun rose, which was unusual for her. She got up and went into the balcony-room, looking over the railing. "Where's Mrs. Garvey?" She though aloud.  
Jenibelle made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Mrs. Garvey was making some breakfast. "Oh you shouldn't have," Jeni said, smiling as she set the table.  
"I absolutley love cooking, dear, but Mr. Rainey only ate Ramen Noodles and Dortitoes," Mrs. Garvey chuckled and set the eggs down on Jeni's plate.  
"Thanks," Jeni said, digging into her breakfast.  
You know, dear, if you ever need someone to do the housework for you, I'm right here," Mrs. Garvey said, sitting down across from Jeni.  
"Thanks, Mrs. Garvey, but I must be going, I need to get down to the County Jail to go see Mort," Jeni got up quickly and got her coat, not realizing she was still in her ratty old t-shirt.  
"I'll go with you, just not when you're dressed like that, deary," Mrs. Garvey chuckled.  
Jeni headed upstairs to get dressed. She chose some tan pants, white sneakers, and a grey hoodie. "Alright, I'm ready, Mrs. Garvey," Jeni called downstairs.  
"Allrighty, dear," Jeni heard Mrs. Garvey walk outside.  
Jeni soon left the house and got into the car where Mrs. Garvey was waiting for her patiently.  
"To the County Jail," Mrs. Garvey said proudly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
No reviewing I see, well no updating..muchacha. Next weekend ya'll! 


	10. I'll Always Be With You

Chapter 10: I'll Always Be With You.  
  
/...- Morton Rainey's own thoughts.  
  
(...)- Shooter inside Mort's head.  
  
'...'- Jenibelle's thoughts.  
  
...- Dreams.  
  
Don't own anything associated with Secret Window, or Morton Rainey or anything like that. (I sure do wish that I owned Johnny Depp though...)  
  
Living alone in the middle of the wilderness isn't exactly some people's ideas of luxury. But for Jenibelle Weston, it felt just right. People always thought of it to be a discomfited way to live. All of the people who populated the town in Tashmore Lake County had families and neighbors and friends. Not Jenibelle. Jeni loved living alone on the west side of Tashmore Lake, with acception of her dog, Leena.  
Jennibelle just moved to Tashmore Lake County and was not familiar with the lake and it's history. Well, the history of Tashmore Lake is more about Morton Rainey, and the murders. The first time Jeni heard about the murders, she felt intrigued. Jenibelle greatly respected Mr. Rainey and always loved his published works. She never gave it a second thought, until now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Mrs. Garvey and Jeni sat in silence the whole way into town. Suddenly, Mrs. Garvey perked up. "Oooh, Ooh, Jenibelle, I remember something now!"  
Jeni smiled and gave Mrs. Garvey her full attention. "About Mort?" She turned off the radio.  
"Yes," Mrs. Garvey cleared her throat and turned towars Jeni, as if to give a huge speech. "He and his wife, Amy, had been going through a bitter divorce. Right?"  
Jeni nodded, eager for her to go on. She pulled into the County Jail parking lot but sat for a little bit, waiting for Mrs. Garvey.  
"Well, someone burnt Amy's house down, which meant that Amy and Mort had to go to the insurance company and tell them all of the things that got ruined," Mrs. Garvey reached for the door handle, but Jeni shook her head.  
"I want you to finish," she said.  
"Allright, dear," Mrs. Garvey cleared her throat again. "I don't remember anything else."  
Jeni nodded, diapointed, and got out of her car. "Allright, let's go see Mort."  
Mrs. Garvey followed Jenibelle through the winding hallways and up the elevator, as if she were a frightened little child. "I've never been in one of these before," she kept on saying.  
"I know where to go," Jeni repeated for about the 100th time it seemed.  
Jenibelle finally reached the floor where she was told that Mort was being held. The high vault area. There were guards around every corner, checking Mrs. Garvey's purse.  
They stopped at the final gate before going into the waiting room so the cop could check Mrs. Garvey's bag.  
She reluctantly held out her bag. "Oh jeesh, how many darn times do we have to do this?" She asked stubbornly. "I don't have nothing," She leaned in towards the cop. "That's what I told the other 15 cops that made me hand over my purse. I bet all of the things I have in order are all messed up, now I won't remember where everything is!"  
Jeni and the cop shared a brief chuckle then she procceded into the waiting room once again.  
Jeni went up to the desk and told the receptionist, "Jenibelle Weston to see Morton Rainey with a visitor."  
The receptionist beconed to have her go sit back down and Jeni did as she was told. She sits with Mrs. Garvey, who is going through some booklets on 'Is your son/daughter a jevenille delinqent?' Jeni smiled briefly and picked up a magazine and skims through it.  
"Jenibelle WEston, please return the the desk," The receptionist says after 20 minutes of sitting. Mrs. Garvey sighs loudly with a retorted look to teh receptionist.  
"Can we go in now?" Jeni asks, impatient.  
"Do you want a private chat?"  
"No, I have a visitor."  
"Okay, go in the 2nd room on your right," The receptionist smiles politley.  
Mrs. Garvey sighs again after they get out of the room. "Boy oh boy, my poor buttocks," Jeni laughs as Mrs. Garvey's purse gets checked again.  
Mrs. Garvey hastily grabs her pocketbook from the cop. "How do I know that you're not looking at my credit card numbers," she says greedily.  
The cop looks strucken as he lets Jenibelle and Mrs. Garvey in the room in which they would chat with Mort.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Mort is already sitting at the table when Mrs. Garvey and Jeni walk in. He gives a quick smle to Jeni than looks reluctantly over at Mrs. Garvey.  
"Oh, what a pleasent surprise," he says sarcasticly.  
Mrs. Garvey pokes him in the breast. "Mr. Rainey, you've got yourself in a little bit of a pickle here, I don't think you should be reckoning the worst."  
Jeni shrugs and settles Mort down before they all get kicked out. "Mort, you need to tell me everything from the beginning to the end," she sees the reluctant look in Mort's eye. "Please."  
"Allright," Mort clears his throat and begins. "It was a dark stormy night..."  
"Mort!" Jeni exclaims, not sure whether she's shocked he's acting like this or that she was amused.  
"No, I'm just adding some spice to it. Allright. It was one of those mornings. The mornings at the lake. Nice ones. Anyway. I heard someone kncok at the door and Chico was going crazy. I got up and looked to see who it was and it was Shooter, with his hat on, telling me that I stole his story."  
Jeni stopped him there. "So he was out of your body?"  
Mort nooded and continued. "It's all downhill from there. He kills my dog, my best attorney and good friend, a local guy, my wife, her boyfriend. It's endless."  
Jeni nodded. "You're skimming it. There was something else," she paused for a moment. "You and your wife," she saw Mort tense. "What happened?"  
"I knew she was cheating for years, there was no doubt. She moved up to the lake with me and things were great, we'd go on vacations and have fun. But all of a sudden she wasn't there anymore. She would't be home. I'd go looking for her. Finally I found her, in a hotel, with some..."  
Mort bent over, Jeni patted his back. "It's okay, Mort, shhh, It's okay," even Mrs. Garvey looked sad.  
"Oh you poor thing," she said.  
Mort sniffed. "I'm okay," he sat back up.  
"I don't know why you're here," Jenibelle said.  
"Well, I'm accused of manslaughter. What else reason do you need?"  
"I want you out of here. I need to get us a lawyer. Okay? I'm going to help you Mort," Jeni stood up.  
"You have to go now?" Mort pleaded with his eyes. "I don't want to be alone."  
Jeni choked. She embraced him tightly, then kissed him. "I'm with you all of the time, Mort." She backed towards the door.  
Mrs. Garvey waved goodbye and followed Jeni out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
It's Thursday, why am I updating for you guys. More reviews! Or else! I probably won't see you this weekend. So sorry. See you next chapter is more appropriate. 


	11. Not Giving Up On You

Chapter 11: Not Giving Up On You.  
  
/...- Morton Rainey's own thoughts.  
  
(...)- Shooter inside Mort's head.  
  
'...'- Jenibelle's thoughts.  
  
...- Dreams.  
  
Don't own anything associated with Secret Window, or Morton Rainey or anything like that. (I sure do wish that I owned Johnny Depp though...)  
  
Living alone in the middle of the wilderness isn't exactly some people's ideas of luxury. But for Jenibelle Weston, it felt just right. People always thought of it to be a discomfited way to live. All of the people who populated the town in Tashmore Lake County had families and neighbors and friends. Not Jenibelle. Jeni loved living alone on the west side of Tashmore Lake, with acception of her dog, Leena.  
Jennibelle just moved to Tashmore Lake County and was not familiar with the lake and it's history. Well, the history of Tashmore Lake is more about Morton Rainey, and the murders. The first time Jeni heard about the murders, she felt intrigued. Jenibelle greatly respected Mr. Rainey and always loved his published works. She never gave it a second thought, until now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Jeni dopped Mrs. Garvey off at the bus stop and gave her farewells, although she was thoroughly pleased that the woman was out of her hands. Jenibelle drove another 25 miles to, what she heard, what everyone else thought was the best attorney in a 50-mile radius. Jeni made her way into the building, not knowing what to do next.  
The receptionist was much like the one at the jail. She asked the same questions. "Name, What are you doing here, etc."  
Jeniblle stated that she was here to see the specialist defense attorney and she was here reguarding Morton Rainey's court case. The receptionist quickly buzzed the attorney, and waited a few moments for him to come out of his office.  
"Mr. Jackson, this is Jenibelle Weston, she's here to ask you to represent Morton Rainey in court," the receptionist said.  
"Ahh, Miss Weston, please, please, come in and have a seat," Mr. Jackson said, leading Jeni into his little office.  
Mr. Jackson turned out to be a middle-aged colored man with a lot of wisdom and a whole lot more concern for the person asking for his help than the person who needed the help. "Miss Weston, what exactly are we dealing with here, a psycho?"  
Jeni scoffed. "To put it stubbornly, yes," Mr. Jackson sighed. "But he's not an ordinary psycho, I killed the psycho in him."  
Mr. Jackson looked at her. "Well, well, well then. Now, if your story was true and I wasn't such a pessimest, than I wouldn't help you. But since your story is unique and I work specially in unique cases, I will help you," Jeni jumped up happily, soon to be calmed down again by the attorney.  
"I need to hear the third person's story. And nothing is to be left out, even the sappy things," Mr. Jackson winked, sitting back in his comfy leather chair.  
"It all started when Mr. Rainey was in my house. I bought the house after he left for Pennsylvania and entered himself in a psych ward. He was in the midst of a good story. Mort woke up one day to his dog, Chico barking at someone at the door. That someone was John Shooter. John Shooter was fresh out of Mississippi. He claimed that Mort copied his story, but of course Mort had wrote it way before that John wrote it."  
"So, lt me get this straight, the personality was out of Morton when he first met it?"  
Jenibelle nodded, anxious to get to her story. "Shooter kept on harassing Mort. He killed Mort's dog, and some other people. That includes his wife and her boyfriend. Mort is now in jail for manslaughter and it's all Shooter's fault."  
"Shooter did all of this, and you're sure of this?"  
"Positive," Jeni sat up, eager to continue. "Plus, I killed Shooter so Mort is okay now, but nobody understands, and I don't know what to do," Jeni laid her head down on Mr. Jackson's desk.  
"I am hoping you did this in self-defense?," he said.  
"He threatened my life, isn't that enough?"  
"That is enough, and I will take your word for it, but you will most certainly have to tell the truth on the stand," Mr. Jackson stood up.  
"Really," Jeni jumped up and hugged him. "I will repay you, I will!" Jenibelle then began to exit the office.  
"Miss Weston, I'd like to go see my client," Mr. Jackson said in an amused tone.  
"Allright, do you want me to drive," Jeni nodded towards her vehicle.  
Mr. Jackson laughed. "It's okay, I'll gladly drive."  
Jeni and Mr. Jackson both understood what was going on with Mort. 'And hopefully,' Jeni thought. 'Mort will come out of this a whole new man.'  
Soon enough, after frequent stops at the gas station and at the restaurant for some food, they finally made it back to jail, with enough time to spare before visiting time was over.  
When Mort saw Jeni and Mr. Jackson he jumped up with a huge grin on his face. "Morton Rainey, sir, nice to meet you," Mr. Jackson took his hand.  
Then Mort turned to Jeni with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm more than happy to see you," He then engulfed her in a giant hug, sending her emotions into a spiraling whirlwind.  
"Mr. Rainey, you sure are in trouble, but I'm hoping to get you a 2 year sentence with probation. Pleading insanity."  
Mort looked downcast then up at Jeni. "Whatever it takes to get me out of here sooner."  
"I told him about Shooter," Jenibelle said suddenly.  
"Good, so now he understands and I don't have to explain myself again," Mort sighed.  
"I do understand, Mr. Rainey. I would also like to point out that you are very lucky to have a persistent girl on your side like Miss Weston here. I wouldn't have ever taken the case from just hearing your name."  
Mort looked genuinely happy at this thought of Jenibelle being his girl, so while Mr. Jackson rambled on, he thought about it. /Jenibelle, my girl. I think I do love her. I do, and after I get out of this mess, I will most defiantly think of making her my girl for awhile.  
"You get that, Mort?" Jeni placed her hand on top of his on the table. He smiled wider.  
"Of course," Mort got up. The buzzer sounded. Jeni gave Mort's hand a quick squeeze before the guards handcuffed it.  
"I will help you all I can Mort, I'm not giving up on you. I love you," Jeni said.  
Mort heard her but couldn't answer back. he was being dragged away. Mr. Jackson put a comforting hand on Jenibelle's shoulder. "I'll make sure you two will make it through this."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
A.N.- Hopefully you liked that a little bit, just a little add-on. I'll update later on today, hopefully. I'll also update tomorrow a few times, I've got all day long! OMG, 21 stinking reviews, oh baby, oh baby! I think that is so awesome. I can't wait. 


	12. Strength To Endure

Chapter 11: Not Giving Up On You.  
  
/...- Morton Rainey's own thoughts.  
  
(...)- Shooter inside Mort's head.  
  
'...'- Jenibelle's thoughts.  
  
...- Dreams.  
  
[...] - Story Sequence.  
  
Don't own anything associated with Secret Window, or Morton Rainey or anything like that. (I sure do wish that I owned Johnny Depp though...)  
  
Living alone in the middle of the wilderness isn't exactly some people's ideas of luxury. But for Jenibelle Weston, it felt just right. People always thought of it to be a discomfited way to live. All of the people who populated the town in Tashmore Lake County had families and neighbors and friends. Not Jenibelle. Jeni loved living alone on the west side of Tashmore Lake, with acception of her dog, Leena.  
Jennibelle just moved to Tashmore Lake County and was not familiar with the lake and it's history. Well, the history of Tashmore Lake is more about Morton Rainey, and the murders. The first time Jeni heard about the murders, she felt intrigued. Jenibelle greatly respected Mr. Rainey and always loved his published works. She never gave it a second thought, until now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Jenibelle was so glad to make it home okay, without any disturbances. She happily pulled into her driveway, still aware of the weirdness of her house. 'It looks so damn strange.' Jeni thought, looking around the corner. She couldn't find anything so she just gave in and went into the house.  
Jeni hastily threw her keys on the end table and took off her coat and put it on the chair in the living room. She pulled back her hair into a bun and headed into the kitchen to make some type of late-night dinner.  
"Oh jesus, I don't have anything but Ramen Noodles and hot cocoa," Jeni said as she pulled out a package of hard noodles.  
She began cooking and suddenly felt the urge that someone was in her house, like the feeling that she wasn't alone. Jeni went upstairs and looked around, finding that it was nothing and went back in the kitchen to find that the noodles she was making were boiling and water was everywhere.  
  
"Oh shit," Jeni said as she bent over with paper towels to clean up her mess. She turned off the water and drained the noodles, and added the packet of seasoning. She sat down at her desk in the balcony room, curled up in her old bathrobe and a pair of baggy sweat pants. "I have so been neglecting my work."  
Jenibelle quickly signed onto her computer and began typing away at word.  
[Gabby grabbed Tom's hand before he could get away, she was terribly afraid that his temper would leak out and do something rational. But all of a sudden, their lips met and Gabby forgot all of the things that happened. She suddenly felt overwhelming happiness.]  
"Oh god, too sappy," Jeni thought aloud, deleting the piece she just wrote. She was having the worst case of writer's block and the things going on with Mort were not helping.  
'I just should go to bed.' Jeni thought. 'But first..' She sniffed the armpits of her shirt and pulled a disgusted look. 'Gross.' She thought, as she walked into the bathroom to bathe.  
Jenibelle was quickly out of the shower and feeling way too sleepy to write, she turned off her computer and retired to bed. She clicked off the light.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Jeni awoke around 11 the next morning. "Oh shit," she said, sitting up. She had to meet with Mort at noon. She quickyl got up with her matted hair flying everywhere and pulled on some old jeans and a Rolling Stones t- shirt. She pulled on a pair of shoes and grabbed her keys and walked out the door.  
'Oh jesus, I'm never on time for this shit.' Jenibelle thought as she put the car into reverse and backed out of her driveway. She turned on the radio.  
  
Walking through the cross fire heart  
  
Feeling heavy and hopeless.  
  
Wonderin' how I ever will see through this darkness.  
  
Every drop of blood can be so beautiful,  
  
And I sure was bleedin' the drops by the bucketful....  
Jeni loved this song and she knew it well, she even replaced the words she with he. She sang along with all she had and she let her emotions show. I have the strength to endure/ and all the love so pure  
  
I have the strength to endure/ because... because...  
Jeni let the tears fall as she belted out the lines I'm not afraid to tell him just how things work.  
  
Ride a hurricane through the fast lane  
  
Always looking over my shoulder He said, "there's something about you,  
  
And neon lights always glow hot.  
  
Baby we can see this through,  
  
Just give me all the strength you've got." Jeniebelle wiped the tears already dripping onto her jeans. I have the strength to endure/ and all the love so pure.  
  
I have the strength to endure/ because... because... I'm not afraid to tell him just how things work.  
  
Ride a hurricane through the fast lane  
  
Always looking over my shoulder He said, "there's something about you,  
  
And neon lights always glow hot.  
  
Baby we can see this through,  
  
Just give me all the strength you've got " I have strength to endure/ and all the love so pure  
  
I have strength to endure/ because... because...  
Jeni pulled over and leaned her head on the steering wheel. She let the tears come, knowing that this was the time to get it out. She could never cry in front of Mort, that would make it hopeless. She then put her car into reverse and drove again towards the County Jail. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
Jenibelle arrived at the jail 15 minutes late. Mr. Jackson and Mort were already talking. Jeni quickly ran in to greet them. She kissed Mr. Jackson politley then collapsed into Mort's arms, sobbing loudly.  
Mort wiped the tears flowing down her cheeks. "Oh, Jeni, don't cry. I've got it all worked out," Mort pulled Jenibelle closer and she then pulled back, embarassed she was acting like this. She sat down in the metal chair next to him, grasping his hand tightly.  
"Allright," Mr. Jackson began. "I spoke to a few of my colleges and they are willing to help. Right now they're choosing the jury. I'm thinking that this will make it to the Supreme Court and I told them you didn't want any cameas admitted into the building, knowing that Mr. Rainey here is not a very nice man on film."  
Mort nodded. Jeni was confused. "Why the Supreme Court, it's jst a simple manslaughter case," Mr. Jackson shook his head,  
"It's now a murder case," Mort looked over to Jeni, expecting her to say something, hoping she'd say something.  
"It doesn't change this one bit," he said. "We'v got to be strong now, more than ever.  
The song kept playing over and over in Jeni's head. I have the strength to endure/ and all the love so pure.  
"We can do this, Jenibelle, we can, we have to fight this will all we've got," Mort leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.  
Jeni nodded, moving in closer towards him. She was ready for whatever came her way.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- A.N.- I know, I know, my spacing is so screwed up. I don't know why. By the way, that song is called Strength To Endure by Dee Dee Ramone/ Daniel Rey. I don't want to get in trouble for changing the him and the he words, so sorry, please don't sure me! 


	13. Only Time Can Tell

Chapter 13: Only Time Can Tell.  
  
/...- Morton Rainey's own thoughts.  
  
(...)- Shooter inside Mort's head.  
  
'...'- Jenibelle's thoughts.  
  
...- Dreams.  
  
[...] - Story Sequence.  
  
Don't own anything associated with Secret Window, or Morton Rainey or anything like that. (I sure do wish that I owned Johnny Depp though...)  
  
Living alone in the middle of the wilderness isn't exactly some people's ideas of luxury. But for Jenibelle Weston, it felt just right. People always thought of it to be a discomfited way to live. All of the people who populated the town in Tashmore Lake County had families and neighbors and friends. Not Jenibelle. Jeni loved living alone on the west side of Tashmore Lake, with acception of her dog, Leena.  
Jennibelle just moved to Tashmore Lake County and was not familiar with the lake and it's history. Well, the history of Tashmore Lake is more about Morton Rainey, and the murders. The first time Jeni heard about the murders, she felt intrigued. Jenibelle greatly respected Mr. Rainey and always loved his published works. She never gave it a second thought, until now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Jenibelle walked out of the jail inspired. She knew the court date. June 21st. That date sounded familiar. She didn't want to think about it.  
Jeni stopped at a McDonalds and got some food to eat, she pulled into the parking lot of an old Department Store and ate her lunch, thinking.  
'Mort is going to have to tell his side of the story, since there is no Shooter to interupt anything, we'll be okay.'  
Jeni finished her food and threw it on the floor of her car. She pulled out of the parking lot. 'Where are the tunes today?' She thought, turning on the radio. She finally found an oldies station and listened for awhile.  
It took another 45 minutes for Jeni to get home. She pulled into her driveway and got out of her car. She was so fed up with looking at her house, she decided to go and investigate.  
She went around the corner, looking in the shed and in the garden. She looked up and saw that the Secret Window was open. 'I don't remember leaving that open.' She thought, leaving the garden and going into the house.  
Jeni walked upstairs, looking behind the dresser and checking to see if the window really was open. It wasn't. Jeni backed up, right into the dresser, knocking it over. "Oh shit," she said after it had crashed on the ground. She picked up the drawers and tried to recover the papers everywhere. Jeni picked up the thing and looked in the back of it. She found a packet of papers in the back, stuck between two loose drawers.  
'I wonder, I wonder.' Jeni thought, looking at the papers.  
The title was Secret Window. Jeni looked at it, she knew it so well. "Why would Mort hide this back here?" She thought aloud.  
Jenieblle skimmed back to the last page. She looked at the last paragraph. There was red pen surrounding it and next to it in red ink it said, 'Fix my story.'- J. Shooter.  
Jeni dropped the papers on the floor and ran downstairs, and collapsed on the red couch. She wiped the drops of sweat off of her forehead. "Oh jesus," she said, looking up at the balcony room.  
A shadow moved across the top floor. Jeni jumped up. "Who's there?" She asked, looking around.  
She got a poker from the fireplace, and went upstairs. "Miss Weston, I'm not sure if you're aware of this but I am here forever, whether you like it or not."  
Jeni suddenly felt a force pushing her backwards, she tumbled down the steps and landed at the bottom, slightly stricken, with no bruises.  
"Mr. Shooter, I do not know what you want with me!" Jeni shouted threateningly. "I killed you Shooter, and I will do it again and again until you are so sick of dying! I do not know what you want from Mort or from me. He fixed your goddamn story and he has proof, all over his books! Mr. Shooter, you are an evil person and I am warning you, I will not stop here!"  
Jeni suddenly saw a gun pointed at her chest, she stood up as the gun followed her. The click sounded. Jeni saw the bullet going towards her chest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Jeniebelle awoke with half of her hamburger squished to her face. Sweat was pouring down her body and she was trembling terribly. "It was just a dream," she repeated over and over as she drove back towards home.  
Jeni finally got home around 1:40 a.m. She walked into her home and collapsed on the couch, falling back into a dream-ridden sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Mort sat up in his cot. "Oh frick," he said, awaking his jail-mate.  
"What's up, little buddy?" The big black man said, patting Mort's back with his enourmous hand.  
"I'm afraid for this girl, back home," The man chuckled. "I really love her."  
"Let me put it this way, man. If they were there for you when you got put into jail, there is a way that they will show up to get you out, no doubt about it." He sighed, looking up at the ceiling.  
"I understand," Mort began.  
"My wife and my 2 year old daughter watched me get dragged off. I only beat those men because they threatened me. No body understood, no one ever will," the man fell back onto his pillow.  
"I didn't beat anyone, I killed someone," Mort said, also falling back.  
"Killing someone isn't so bad," the man laughed. "Just put it this way, if you wanted to kill them so badly, then they must not've been very good people anyway...so why waste your time?"  
Mort laughed. He was truly moved by this guy. "That's a good way of putting it," He said.  
"It's Quincy," the man said, sticking his hand down so Mort could shake it. "We've never been formally introduced.  
"Mort," he said.  
"Nice to meet you Mort, who'd ya kill?" He asked. Mort could tell he was smiling, you could feel it in his voice.  
"Supposedly my wife and her boyfriend and a few other people," Mort said. "I have a split."  
"Oooh, that's reasonable," Quincy shushed Mort.  
The guard came knocking at their cell. "Quiet in there, or you're going in confinement for the rest of the week," he said.  
"Oh bug off, ass," Quincy said after he left, causing Mort to laugh.  
"You're cool, Quincy," he said.  
"You're cool too, Morton," Quincy said. Mor could hear the cot squeak and he knew that Q had turned over.  
/As long as I've got a big guy on my side, I'll be okay.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
When Jenibelle awoke the next morning, she noticed that she didn't have to go anywhere today. She was entirely rested and she decided to lounge around all morning.  
She made breakfast and sat on her red couch. 'I sure do hope that the dream I had yesterday doesn't really happen.'  
Jeni soon got bored and went outside with one of Mort's books. She laid down in the hammock stretched out on the front porch and began to read.  
Jenibelle soon fell asleep. Not because the book is boring, because she was tired. 'I am really sleepy today.' she thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Around noon Jenibelle finally awoke. She got up off of the hammock and proceeded to go get dressed. She had to go see Mort.  
As soon as she was done, Jeni got into her car and drove towards County Jail. She had been driving awhile when she saw someone in the road. She pulled over and quickly got out of her car.  
Jeni knelt next to the person finding that their neck was slit and they had a screwdriver in their throat.  
"Oh jesus, help me!" Jeni called out to no one. Jeni ran back to her car and drove off towards the hospital. She quickly ran in through the Emergency room, knocking over a nurse.  
"Someone was killed, out there!" She yelled at the nurse, pulling her up and beckoning her to call someone.  
"Call someone!" Jeni yelled. She then exited the hospital, only to find that the ambulance was ready to follow her.  
Jenibelle led them right to the body. She knelt once again next to the young girl. The paramedic soon joined her.  
"This is too sad," he whispered.  
Jeni nodded as she was excorted by the policeman to the station.  
On the way there Jeni was hysterical. "MORT RAINEY DIDN'T DO IT, HOW COULD HE, HE'S IN JAIL FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Jeni screamed at the cop.  
They pulled into the station. Jeni got out in handcuffs. "Why are you treating me like this, I'm a witness," she pleaded.  
"You were not very well contained, we needed to do something."  
Jeni reluctantly followed them into questioning. "You cannot blame this on Mort Rainey, he is in jail. I know who did it. I know!" Jeni shouted as she was forced into a chair.  
The examiner paced. "I don't know what you are talking about. We were not blaming Mort, we wanted to hear what happened with him so we can start finding out what happened out there in that cabin."  
Jeni sat back, shocked. 'They want to help us, they do this time, now all I have to do is to tell them, everything.'  
And so she did, and they listened, without interuption. Jeni was relieved at the end. 'Now only time can tell.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
A.N.- Ack, that chapter just seemed to drag on and on and on. I don't like that one. Review if you do! Thanks to all of my reviewers. From the first: In The Depp End, Jack-Sparrow-Lover, and Dawnie-7, to all of you guys. Isabelle Depp, and Kurama 13. You all gaveme 25 reviews and I am so happy! Are you ready for the twist? I'm not sure even I am! See you next chapter. 


	14. Court Hearing

Chapter 14: Court Hearing  
  
/...- Morton Rainey's own thoughts.  
  
(...)- Shooter inside Mort's head.  
  
'...'- Jenibelle's thoughts.  
  
...- Dreams.  
  
[...] - Story Sequence.  
  
Don't own anything associated with Secret Window, or Morton Rainey or anything like that. (I sure do wish that I owned Johnny Depp though...)  
  
Living alone in the middle of the wilderness isn't exactly some people's ideas of luxury. But for Jenibelle Weston, it felt just right. People always thought of it to be a discomfited way to live. All of the people who populated the town in Tashmore Lake County had families and neighbors and friends. Not Jenibelle. Jeni loved living alone on the west side of Tashmore Lake, with acception of her dog, Leena.  
Jennibelle just moved to Tashmore Lake County and was not familiar with the lake and it's history. Well, the history of Tashmore Lake is more about Morton Rainey, and the murders. The first time Jeni heard about the murders, she felt intrigued. Jenibelle greatly respected Mr. Rainey and always loved his published works. She never gave it a second thought, until now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

  
  
Jenibelle walked out of the police station with renewed strength but a lot less dignity. She got a police escort to drive her over to County Jail to tell Mort the good news.  
"Mort! Mort!" Jeni gasped as she fell into his arms, she stifled a tear and backed away. "I told the police what really happened, they think that Shooter isn't dead!"  
Mort looked horrorstruck. "Oh jesus," he said, sinking into his chair.  
"What?" Jeni asked, confused.  
"He's dead Jeni, you killed him, how could he be alive? There is just no way," Mort put his head in his hands and just now Jenibelle realized how much this was taking a toll on him.  
"Mort, they're going to stop him, it's okay. There is no way that Shooter can hurt anyone else," Jeni decided to keep the thing with the dead girl off of her mind until it was more important.  
"Jenibelle, you can't stop him, he is unstopable. Is there anything unusual going on?" Mort asked.  
"Um, I had a really awkward dream where I couldn't see Shooter but I heard his voice. He told me he lives forever in that house, he said so," Mort looked at Jeni.  
"You need to get out of that house." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

  
  
Two weeks later the court date was nearing. Jeni was in a new apartment until Mort could get out of jail. She was hurrying to put on some thing nice for the court.  
"Where are my stockings?" Jeni said frantically, searching around.  
Since she moved out of the house, she had no other problems with Shooter. No reports of deaths with slit throats and scewdrivers came up.  
Jenibelle hurried out the door. She got into her car and drove to the Courthouse. She arrived a little bit late an interrupted the part where the judge was being introduced.  
"All rise," the bailiff said. Jeni found her seat up behind Mort. "Judge Benjamin Walkins."  
A man in his mid-50s came from a door in the back and sat down in his chair. "You may be seated," he said in a raspy voice.  
"The people are here to look for sentencing of Morton Rainey, accused of Murder in the second degree," the jsutice said, looking over at Mr. Jackson.  
"Will the defense attorney please approach the bench?" Mr. Jackson did as he was told. The judge whispered something in his ear and told him to be seated, he did the same thing for the plaintiff's attorney.  
"Will the first witness come to the stand and be sworn in?" The judge asked, sitting back in his chair as Mrs. Garvey made her way to the stand.  
She was sworn in soon and she sat down with her purse clutched closely to her lap. The accusing attorney got up and started asking her all kinds of questions.  
"How long have you known Mr. Rainey over here?"  
"About 5 1/2 years," Mr.s Garvey answered proudy.  
"Has he ever showed strange behvior in front of you?"  
"Some-"  
"Only yes or no questions," the judge interupted, Mrs. Garvey sat up with a determined look on her face.  
"Yes," she said, making the plaintiff sigh loudly.  
"Was he ever out of his element?"  
"No."  
"Did he ever show any violence?"  
"No."  
"How was his realtionship with his wife?"  
"Bad."  
"How bad, Mrs. Garvey, explain it to us."  
"Well, he cought her cheating after they moved in and they went through this god awful divorce."  
"Did he ever show any violence towards her?"  
"No, not at all."  
"No further questions," the attorney sat down, looking disappointed.  
"Mrs. Garvey," Mr. Jackson began. "Mr. Rainey here has acted strange before?"  
"Yes."  
"Would he ever talk to himself or argue with himself?"  
"I've caught him various times," Mrs. Garvey said quickly, not wanting to get interupted again. She looked up at the judge with a rebellious gleam in her eye.  
"I see. And what happened when Mr. Rainey met John Shooter?"  
"He was afraid. Mr. Shooter insisted that Mort stole his story. But I watched Mort write Secret Window, he never copied anything."  
"No further questions."  
The judge excused Mrs. Garvey from the stand. Mr. Jackson rose. "I would like to call Jenibelle Weston to the stand, your honor."  
Jeni was completley prepared for this and she got up and sworn to tell the truth and nothing but the truth.  
The other attorney first questioned her. "You haven't known Mr. Rainey for very long, have you?"  
"No."  
"So you quickly caught on that he had something wrong with him."  
"Not at first."  
"Explain."  
"Mr. Rainey showed up at my door, which used to be his house, and asked to come in to simply look around. I showed him around and he seemed pleased. He told me he had a hotel room but I insisted that he stayed so that he could get the feel of his old home before he left. I caught him the next morning talking with someone else, and it quickly turned into arguing. And after that he would slip into a southern drawl. I then found out that there was indeed something wrong with him."  
"And you knew this from what you obseved. You knew he had MPD?"  
"Not until he told me."  
"He told you?"  
"Yes."  
"Were you shocked?"  
"No. I had already known."  
"Did Mr. Rainey ever hurt you in any way?"  
"No."  
"Then who were you assaulted by?"  
"Shooter."  
"I thought he was a part of Mr. Rainey?"  
"I don't understand how he assaulted me, he just did."  
"Oh, so you're not sure if it was Mr. Rainey or not."  
"It wasn't Mort, he wouldn't hurt me!" Jeni stood. The prosecuter looked smug.  
"No further questions your honor."  
Mr. Jackson got up and calmed Jeni down before beginning. "Miss Weston, did you ever see Shooter?"  
"Yes."  
"What did he look like?"  
"He had on a black preacher's hat, he was almost balding. In his late forties."  
"He looked nothing like Mort."  
"No, not at all."  
"So, you told me that you though you killed Mr. Shooter."  
"I thought I did."  
"How did this happen?"  
"Mort and I were together and he just showed up. Mort wasn't Mort, it was Shooter. Shooter asked me why I droped the asault charges against Mort. I told him that he was the one who did it. He got mad and backed me into a corner. I pulled out a gun and shot him. He fell on the floor and within a few moments, the wound disapeared and it was Mort. Mort was slightly shooken up but we were happy because Shooter was gone."  
"But Shooter turned up again?"  
"And again."  
"Did he threaten you more?"  
"He did, but I didn't see him. He was a voice. He told me that I would never be able to kill him. He lived forever in Mort's house."  
"Is that why you moved?"  
"Exactly."  
"No further questions."  
Jeni got down from the stand, and she was scared. She sat back down, rubbing Mort's tense shoulder.  
"I would like to call Morton Rainey to the stand."  
Mort got up and sworn in. He sat down and took it. The attorney stood. "So, Mr. Rainey, you admitted yourdelf into a Psych Ward in PA after you were found innocent for your wife's murder?"  
"I was never found anything. They couldn't find any evidence."  
"The question was, did you put yourself--"  
"Yes."  
"Why."  
"Shooter was unbearable."  
Mort sat up and cleared his throat. "So, Mr. Rainey, what did they do at the ward?"  
"Prescriced me some anit-psycho pills."  
"Ahh, anti-psycho pills? Interesting. Did these pills work?"  
"Obviously not, otherwise we wouldn't be here right now."  
"After this you went back to see what your house looked like. Why?"  
"Unfinished business."  
"What was that?"  
"I wanted to find the story that Shooter accused me of stealing."  
"Did you find it?"  
"No."  
"No further questions."  
Mr. Jackson stood up. He straightened his coat. "Mr. Rainey, have you got any idea what your split is capable of?"  
"He seems to be able to get in and out of my body easily."  
"How do you know this?"  
"Sometimes I can feel this weird weight lifting of of my shoulders."  
"Does this weight come back?"  
"Yes."  
"No further questions."  
The judge beckoned Mort back to his seat. "Court will be ajorned until tomorrow after nood. June 22nd, at 2:30 p.m. By then the jury will have the verdict."  
He banged his gavel and Jeni stood quickly to hug Mort. "I found the papers," She said.  
Mort nodded as if he knew it wouldn't help now. "It's okay, things are going to be fine."  
Jeni started crying as the cops pulled Mort away from her. She cried all the way home. She sure did hope everything was going to be allright. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

A.N.- Wowie, already, almost done. I can't wait until the last chapter. I think about the 15th or the 16th. I don't know. Well, hopefully everyone reviews. I'm not updating anymore! Next weekend ya'll! 


	15. The Verdict and One Happy Ending

Chapter 15: The Verdict and One Happy Ending.  
  
/...- Morton Rainey's own thoughts.  
  
(...)- Shooter inside Mort's head.  
  
'...'- Jenibelle's thoughts.  
  
...- Dreams.  
  
[...] - Story Sequence.  
  
Don't own anything associated with Secret Window, or Morton Rainey or anything like that. (I sure do wish that I owned Johnny Depp though...)  
  
Living alone in the middle of the wilderness isn't exactly some people's ideas of luxury. But for Jenibelle Weston, it felt just right. People always thought of it to be a discomfited way to live. All of the people who populated the town in Tashmore Lake County had families and neighbors and friends. Not Jenibelle. Jeni loved living alone on the west side of Tashmore Lake, with acception of her dog, Leena.  
Jennibelle just moved to Tashmore Lake County and was not familiar with the lake and it's history. Well, the history of Tashmore Lake is more about Morton Rainey, and the murders. The first time Jeni heard about the murders, she felt intrigued. Jenibelle greatly respected Mr. Rainey and always loved his published works. She never gave it a second thought, until now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Jenibelle left the courthouse with tears rolling down her cheeks. She was terribly shooken up and all she wanted to do was to get home. The news crews were bombarding her with all questions imaginable.  
"Miss Weston, are you really pregnant with Mort's baby?"  
"Is Mort's split the father?"  
"Are you sure that Mort is real?"  
Jeni just pushed them out of the way. It wasn't a long drive to her apartment and there were tons of cameras there too. Jeni quickly escaped into her elevator and pressed the number 3 button.  
After about 5 minutes Jeni finally got to her floor and into her room. She quickly undressed and hopped into the shower. Jenibelle felt completley exausted, so she went right to bed.  
"Miss Weston, you are accused of murdering Mr. Rainey, how do you plead?" The judge said.  
"Not guilty, your honor," Jeni stood up taking Shooter's hand.  
"And is Mr. Shooter your witness?"  
"He's also my fiance!" Jeni said, jumping up and down.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Jeni awoke around 9 the next morning covered in a cold sweat, she was trembling all over. "Oh jesus," she said, wiping the excess sweat off of her forehead.  
Jenibelle got up from her bed and made her way into the beathroom. She looked into the mirror at her worn-down face. She rubbed her eyes excessively and flushed her face with cold water.  
Jeni left the bathroom and entered the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, a spoon some almost rotten milk and a box of cheerios with the expiration date being a week ago. Jeni poured the cheerios into the bowl with milk and dug in, not noticing she was getting a little bit of protein in her breakfast if she had counted the billions of ants.  
As soon as she was done eating Jeni went into her bedroom and started getting ready in fear that she would be late again. She turned on the t.v. in the midst of brushing her teeth. She sat on the couch, watching the news.  
"Miss Jenieblle Weston refused to commment yesterday but we did get this much out of her," the t.v. anchorwoman said.  
"I believe Shooter is dead and if you don't know who Shooter is than fck off!" A voice said that was clearly not Jeni's.  
Jenibelle became outraged since she dropped her toothbrush on the floor. She screamed at the t.v., spitting toothpaste everywhere. "You arfing anchorwoman, I ouffa krill you!"  
Jeni finally realized she was making and idiot out of herself and picked up her toothbrush and went back into the bathroom to spit out what was the rest of the toothpaste in her mouth. She wiped her lips on a nearby towel and went into her bedroom to put on her skirt.  
'I cannot believe they are making some other woman pretend to be me, that wasn't even my voice!' Jeni thought, zipping the zipper to her skirt. She pulled a blouse over her head and proclaimed herself ready an hour before she was supposed to leave.  
Jeni laid down for a little bit, hoping to gain some of the sleep she had lost over the last 2 1/2 days. She awoke at exactly the right time to leave. Jeni straightened out her shirt and left her apartment.  
Pretty soon Jenibelle was once again bombarded by t.v. crews. This time Jeni stopped to give a comment. "I would like to proclaim that the voice used on this mornings news was not mine and I would never say a thing like that, ever. I know what you people do, you twist words around and I do not like it. So you'd better get this straight or I'll have you sued."  
Jeni walked away extremly proud of herself. She entered the courtroom with a little bit more hope.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
"Please rise," the bailiff said as he handed the judge a piece of paper.  
The judge unfolded the paper and read aloud. "The defendant, Morton Rainey was found not guilty of the crime commited and he is sentenced to 1/2 a year in a detention center for special cases of MPD," the judge banged his gavel and stood to leave.  
Mort jumped up immediantly and hugged Jeni, who was sobbing uncontrolably. She was so happy. "Oh Mort, you're going to be okay with me, I love you Mort," she repeated over and over.  
They broke away briefly so Mort could shake hands with people. Jeni and Mort walked out of the courthouse together and hoped it would be their last time in there.  
They paused once again in front of Jeni's car to kiss breifly before they both got in and headed towards the apartment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
-5 years Later...-  
  
"Moooort!" Jenieblle called from her kitchen in their new home in Mississippi.  
A little boy about 3 years old came waddling towards his mother. "Momma," he said as Jeni set him up on his highchair.  
Mort soon came into the kitchen giving Jeni a quick kiss. "Looks good, Momma," he said, sitting down, rubbing his hands.  
"Good enough for you to wash your hands for," Jeni said scoffingly.  
"Is little Dakota ready for supper?" Mort asked, rubbing the little boy's blonde hair. Dakota nodded.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang, Jeni got up from the table to go see who it was. She unlocked all three of the locks and opened the door.  
"Just a---"  
Jeni paused. The man at the porch looked up under the rim of his hat. "Don't you dare think that I'm done with you." He then rose his hand and thrust it deep into Jeni's throat.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
A.N.- Was it good? Was it good? Oh please tell me if you like the ending, and if not I can make up the alternate if you want. Hopefully there were no spelling errors and I hope you liked reading my story as much as I liked writing it for all of you. Thanks to all who reviewed and hopefully I'll get a couple more! Much love all of you! See ya'll later! 


End file.
